


Interpretations

by pulpriter



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpriter/pseuds/pulpriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the blanks for Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretations

**Author's Note:**

> Just the merest dribble of a drabble. Another experiment.  
> I apologize in advance, it’s awful. You’ll see what I mean.  
> I don’t own these characters, but it’s a lot of fun watching them at dances. It’s one of my favorite entertainments.

Prudence Stanley was holding a soiree to benefit the Women’s Hospital. Of course, her niece, the Honourable Phryne Fisher, was on the guest list. Phryne had managed to arrange an invitation for her new favorite dance partner, and she was pleased to see that Aunt Prudence had not objected. Her new favorite dance partner, on the other hand, had taken some convincing, but at last he had consented. Without too much ado, Phryne had maneuvered him out on the dance floor, and they were enjoying the set. 

As the singer began the next tune, Phryne noted that it was the latest popular song, sung all in Spanish.  
“Jack. Do you speak Spanish?” Phryne asked.  
“Somehow, I have a feeling that _you_ do.”  
“Yes. Would you like me to translate the song?”  
“Certainly.”  
“It’s a love song.”  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“There’s a woman…”  
“Yes?”  
“And a man.”  
“Remarkable!”  
“Oh, if you’re going to be like that, I’m not going to do this.”  
“Forgive me. I’ll try to control myself.”  
“Well, that’s just what I’m always saying, Jack. ‘I wish the Inspector would learn to control himself’.”  
Jack chuckled. “Three points to you for that. Continue.”  
“The woman is very attracted to the man...”  
“That’s good.”  
“Is it?”  
“You said it was a love song.”  
“Oh, yes, I did.”  
“So--?”  
“Well, there’s a problem, of course.”  
“Of course.”  
“The woman wants only the best for the man.”  
“And...that’s a problem?”  
“She’s afraid—”  
“Afraid?”  
“She’s afraid that…he deserves someone better.”  
“Ridiculous.”  
“Is it?”  
“If this man’s worth anything, he can take care of himself.”  
“But that’s the thing. He’s always taking care of himself. She doesn’t want to make it worse.”  
“Ah. It’s good that this is only a song, then.”  
“Is it?”  
“Isn’t it? Only a song?”  
“Oh, of course.”  
“Because if it were real life…I’d tell the woman that she needs to let the man have a say in all this. They need to talk it out together. Like partners.”  
“Like partners?”  
“Yes.”  
“Each having their say?”  
“Yes.”

Abruptly, Jack stopped dancing.  
“Why did you stop?”  
“The song ended.”  
“Oh! I suppose I was concentrating on the words. It’s not easy, doing translation, you know. It’s important to get to the real meaning behind the words.”  
“I can see that.”  
“Interpretations can be tricky.”  
“Yes, they can.” He smiled approvingly. “You have a real gift for languages.”  
“Foreign tongues have always fascinated me.” She tried, but she couldn’t get through the whole sentence without laughing, as he had already started. People all around them smiled at the charming couple having such a good time.


End file.
